


run out of road

by safeandwarm



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandwarm/pseuds/safeandwarm
Summary: Andrew liked to drive, but he let Neil drive sometimes too and instead sat next to him in the passenger seat.





	run out of road

_Life is a journey_.

That was one of the many moronic cliches on Kevin's inspirational quotes calendar that he insisted on hanging up in their shared dorm room. And Andrew had been subjected to not only having to look at the monstrosity with his own two eyes, but occasionally hear Kevin spout this nonsense. In the dorm. At exy practice. On the bus. Fuck, at Eden's while wasted.

Life is a fucking journey. No, a journey is a journey. Life is life. Both suck.

Andrew didn't really care for travelling when he wasn't the one driving--it seemed like he spent his entire childhood with some adult carting him somewhere new and _really this a fresh start this time Andrew and won't you try to get along with the other kids and these people are really nice and I think you'll like them_. He had ridden on the bus with the other Foxes because he was required to. And later because of Neil. Airplanes were bad, but...manageable, and, again, different after Neil.

He preferred to drive, to be in control. Bee probably had a psychological answer ready to tell you all about childhood trauma and control issues. And yeah, sure, maybe, but Andrew loved to drive fast and feel his heart thudding like a drum in his chest. If the thought of being surrounded didn't make him want to stab someone, he imagined that being in a mosh pit at a concert might give him the same feeling. But he wouldn't do that. Couldn't do that safely--for himself or others.

So Andrew liked to drive, but he let Neil drive sometimes too and instead sat next to him in the passenger seat. It didn't set him on edge the way it did if the others tried to drive, which made him hate Neil a little more.

Let Aaron and Nicky and Kevin say what they want about Andrew. Andrew goes to therapy, has been going to therapy for years; he knows his hang-ups and weaknesses better than any person alive. Andrew knows he has walls built up meant to keep people out.

And that's why it is so frustrating that for some fucking reason this idiotic boy with no self-preservation instincts and a smart mouth makes him feel like he is safe.

They drive down highways and interstates, turn off on dusty back roads, the radio just background noise, and, if it is a good day for them both, someone will ask _yes or no?_ and they will hold hands. Or trade kisses. Or Andrew will lean his head against Neil's shoulder and close his eyes and enjoy the trip home.


End file.
